Nesia
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Tentang Nesia dan rasa penasarannya akan pertanyaan dari Kakek. / Human Name, Indonesia!Nesia / Dirgahayu Republik Indonesia ke-70! / Feel free for reading! :)


Cerita ini dimulai sudah sejak lama, tepatnya saat sang tokoh utama lahir. Namanya Nesiana Putri Pertiwi, kebanyakan orang lebih senang memanggilnya Putri walaupun sebenarnya sang pemilik nama lebih suka dipanggil dengan Nesia.

Nesia lahir di hari kemerdekaan negaranya sendiri, Indonesia. Nesia senang, tentu saja. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih belum ia mengerti tentang hari jadinya dan hari jadi sang negara tercinta.

Nesia mengerti kok kalau hampir semua rakyat di Indonesia akan merayakan hari kemerdekaan dengan alasan perayaan tersebut merupakan bentuk terimakasih atas kemerdekaan dan bentuk nasionalisme pada masa kini.

Tapi sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang mungkin masih menjadi pertanyaan di benak Nesia. Bukannya Nesia tidak berusaha untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya, hanya saja, semua jawaban yang ia dapat terasa seperti sebuah kepalsuan. Kepalsuan yang dibungkus dengan sebuah kalimat manis yang berakhir dengan kepercayaan dan ditutup dengan rasa kecewa.

Beberapa tahun kebelakang Nesia selalu bertanya hal yang sama dihari yang sama namun selalu kepada orang yang berbeda. Pertanyaan sederhana yang sebenarnya kadang dianggap remeh namun cukup menyenangkan untuk Nesia cari tahu. Terima kasih pada kakek yang bertanya hal yang sama pada Nesia, sekarang pertanyaan tersebut sudah menjadi agenda rutin untuk Nesia tanyakan tiap hari kemerdekaan datang.

Nesia kecil yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun dipanggil kakek untuk duduk di beranda rumah di hari kemerdekaan. Kakek mengelus puncak kepala Nesia dan menanyakan 'Apa arti Indonesia untukmu, Nesia?'. Nesia kecil yang masih belum mengerti hanya dapat menjawab Indonesia adalah rumah. Memangnya apalagi yang dapat anak kecil pikirkan? Nesia terkadang geli dengan jawabannya saat iu namun Nesia ingat saat itu kakek tersenyum dan lantas memberikan Nesia kado ulang tahun.

Sejak saat itu Nesia selalu bertanya 'Apa arti Indonesia untukmu?' pada orang yang ia temui di hari kemerdekaan. Namun kebanyakan dari orang yang Nesia tanya akan memberi reaksi yang hampir sama, menatapnya lima detik, kelihatan berpikir, menatapnya lagi dan berkata 'Indonesia adalah negara yang makmur' 'Indonesia adalah tempat lahir dan tempat tinggal' 'Indonesia adalah tempat mencari uang'.

Nesia senang mendapat jawaban seperti itu, namun seperti ada yang kurang dari setiap jawaban yang ia dapat. Tahun ini, Nesia akan merayakan kemerdekaan di daerah Kalimantan. Pekerjaannya menuntut Nesia untuk selalu berpindah tempat tinggal.

Nesia tentu saja sudah tidak sabar, selama ini ia selalu bertanya hal yang sama pada penduduk Indonesia di pulau tempatnya lahir dan tinggal untuk pertama kali. Nesia juga selalu bertanya pada para remaja dan orang dewasa tentang pertanyaannya itu. Namun entah kenapa Nesia merasa tahun ini akan berbeda.

Nesia selalu bertanya tepat di hari kemerdekaan, namun kini ia bingung. Pesta perayaan kemerdekaan telah selesai di daerah tempatnya tinggal namun ia masih belum bertanya pada siapapun.

Nesia tidak mau tahun ini ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun. Nesia tidak mungkin mengganggu petugas pembersih yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa itu untuk sejenak menghentikan kerja mereka hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Nesia juga tidak mungkin bertanya pada para tuna rungu yang kini sedang membantu anak hilang yang masih belum bertemu dengan orang tua atau sanak keluarga mereka. Dan lagi, Nesia tidak akan tega mengganggu para manula yang nampaknya sedang bernostalgia di tengah alun-alun kota ini.

Nesia ingin menangis saja rasanya jika ia tidak ingat apa yang kakeknya bilang dulu. Ah, bicara soal kakek yang sudah berada jauh, Nesia jadi rindu. Terakhir Nesia mengunjungi kakek adalah saat lebaran tahun kemarin. Mungkin setelah kembali ke pulau asalnya, Nesia akan mengunjungi kakek dengan bunga dan do'a. Biar begini, Nesia itu cucu yang patuh, tahu.

Seingat Nesia, untuk beberapa pertanyaan tertentu kakek tidak pernah bertanya pada orang dewasa. Kakek juga selalu tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabannya. Nesia juga ingin tersenyum seperti kakek setelah mendengar jawaban yang ia dapat, namun seperti diperintah, sudut sudut bibirnya sama sekali tidak mau melengkung dengan indah seperti senyuman punya kakek.

Menghela nafas, Nesia memutuskan untuk menghampiri seorang anak yang sedang memakan permen rambut nenek. Nesia tersenyum geli, ternyata jajanan seperti itu masih ada ya.

Nesia tersenyum sebentar agar ia tidak dianggap penculik, sebenarnya Nesia juga bingung kemana perginya keluarga si anak kecil, namun untuk sekarang ini Nesia tidak akan memusingkan tentang hal itu.

Nesia melihat anak itu menatap bingung kearahnya, dan seperti hendak bertanya namun pertanyaan anak itu terpotong oleh Nesia yang langsung memperkenalkan diri. Ah, anak itu bernama Raihan ternyata.

Nesia yang memang tidak ingin mengganggu waktu anak kecil berkacamata itupun akhirnya langsung bertanya. 'Indonesia itu apa sih, Raihan?' dengan mimik yang dibuat bingung, Nesia bertanya pada Raihan.

Namun, jawaban Raihan cukup membuat Nesia kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian Nesia tersenyum, dan Nesia yakin senyumnya kini terlihat seperti kakek, bahkan Nesia yakin senyumnya lebih indah ketimbang senyum kakek dulu.

Raihan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nesia dengan teori ahli atau semacamnya. Tidak juga menggunakan kalimat janji yang hanya manis diawalnya.

Raihan hanya anak-anak, dan sekarang Nesia mengerti kenapa ada beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak bisa dijawab orang dewasa namun bisa dengan mudah dijawab anak-anak. Mungkin bukan karena banyaknya ilmu eksak yang dipunya namun karena kejujurannya. Akhirnya Nesia mengerti, Indonesia adalah negara makmur yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang hebat dan jenius. Hanya saja, Indonesia kekurangan orang-orang jujur. Nesia tahu Indonesia telah merdeka, namun seperti belum terasa. Mungkin untuk tahun depan Nesia akan mengganti pertanyaannya menjadi 'Kemerdekaan itu apa sih?'.

.

.

 **"** **Indonesia artinya? Apa ya kak? Hehe.. Indonesia itu kayak rumah tapi gak semuanya punya rumah. Aku gak tau juga, tapi setiap aku pergi ke luar negeri, aku pasti kangen makanan Indonesia, hehe. Indonesia itu rumah karena bisa bikin kangen."**


End file.
